Synnove Z. Cupid
Synnove Zephyr Cupid [she/her] is a 2019-introduced and all-around character. She is one of the many daughters of Eros from Aesop's Fables and is destined to take his role in the fairy tale The Saucy Boy written by Hans Christian Anderson. At the of the Rebel Movement, Synnove is attending her Legacy Year and currently rooms with Marygold Midas. Not wanting to take her father's legacy or even want anything to do with him, Synnove sides with the Rebels. Originally with the Royals out of duty to her family, Synnove switched sides when it came apparent she was unhappy with her life and wanted out. History Before Attending Ever After High Childhood & Preadolescence Born in Oslo Norway, Synnove was born to mortal, Brynhild Gunnersen and the Greek God Eros, who she didn't know about. Synnove lived a normal, moral, life with her mother, even with her wings. They stayed in the forests of Norway keeping to themselves, allowing Synnove to be herself without anyone seeing her wings. Unfortunately, their happy living turned sad, when Brynhild was killed in a freak accident when Synnove was eight. Since they were living in the woods, Synnove had to care for herself. Though, she was later found and set to the local orphanage, where she was teased and bullied because of her wings -the children found her weird and called her a freak. For the next five years, Synnove stayed at the orphanage where she changed physically and mentally due to the abuse and bullying. When she was 13, she got the surprise when a man by the name of Eros came and announced that he was her father, and he was taking her to Mount Olympus, Greece. Eros somehow learned that he had a daughter in Norway and went to get her. Despite being taken in by her father, Synnove still remained distant and did not speak; it didn't help that upon returning to Mount Olympus, Eros went back to his busy duties and pretty much forgot about her. It also didn't help that Synnove knew zero Greek and could only speak Norwegian. TBA Attending Ever After High Freedom Year TBA Legacy Year TBA Yearbook Year TBA Characteristics Personality & Traits * She has major family issues: abandoned by mother when she was five, and her father rarely pays attention due to his many kids, blood and adopted. ** Also has major trust issues, her mother told her she would return and never told. That broke her first trust and, someone else broke it later in her life. She refuses to trust anyone until they can prove it. * She was originally a Royal out of duty to her family, yet, was not happy with it. ** Faked everything about herself in terms of being one for her family, honestly hates her family. * Can be very moody especially during hard days; had an annoyed look on her face 50% of the time * Was worried she'd never find her happiness and would be stuck being forced to follow the "Cupid" family traditions and all that * Uses music as an outlet of her life, allowing her to remind herself she's not a Cupid through it. * In a weird stage where rose pink is the best color but also black. * She has a weird fascination for keys, especially golden keys. Physical Appearance Synnove is a teenager of Norwegian and Greek descent. She has long black hair with a rose pink highlights, dark green-gray eyes, and a mixed tanned/pale skin tone. She wears a lot of black, to show her rebellious stage, accented with rose pink, because rose pink is the new black, in her words. She has large black feathered wings with a pale pink ombre. Hobbies & Interests Music Music was something Synnove took up while roaming Mount Olympus. She found her (er Uncle?) Apollo and tried it herself. Oddly, the music helps with her issues and keeps her distracted. Powers & Abilities Compared to her siblings, Synnove did not inherit any of Eros's love powers. Instead, she inherited empathy, though, over the last few years, her powers have evolved to the point they are powered by her emotions and take the form of energy beams. As a Demigod child, her powers are definitely nowhere near her father's or grandparents, but it's possible, that once she graduates, she'll get her full powers. Powers * Empathy: Synnove is able to fully interpret and replicate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others. ** Empathy matter manipulation: She is able to manipulate matter by using their emotions, essentially performing feats normally associated with Telekinesis. *** Negative emotional energy manipulation: Due to her trust issues, Synnove's empathy powers are more enhanced with her negative emotions and the power she has the most control over. * Flight: With her wings, Synnove is able to achieve flight. However, she rarely uses them and prefers walking. Skillset * Archery: Synnove was taught how to use a bow and arrow, but rarely uses it. Her bow and arrow set is back home on Mount Olympus collecting dust in her room. *'Multilingualism:' She is able to speak and write in Norwegian and Greek. Despite living with her father since she was 12, Synnove still prefers to speak Norwegian over Greek. Fairy Tale - The Saucy Boy How the Story Goes :Main article: The Saucy Boy How Does Synnove Come Into It? Synnove was chosen from all of Cupid's children to take his place in the story, The Saucy Boy, though Cupid has tried to keep this one story hidden in the past. Opinions on Destiny TBA Education Class-ics Schedule Period 1: Mus-ic Period 2: Mythology Period 3: Home Evilnomics Period 4: General Villainy Period 5: Grimmnatics Period 6: Chemythsy Hextracurricular Activities TBA Quotes TBA Trivia * Her full name is Synnove Zephyr Gunnarsen Cupid. ** The name Synnove is of Norwegian origin. It means "Present of the sun". ** The name Zephyr is of Greek origin. It means "Westerly wind". ** The name Cupid comes from the Roman name of Eros, Greek God of Love. It is using the same naming format as the canon character, C.A. Cupid. ** The surname Gunnarsen is of Norwegian origin. * She is Norwegian-Greek; her mother is Norwegian and her father is Greek. * Synnove is also treated as the Black Sheep of the family, the outsider. * Much to her annoyance, Synnove is forced to work at Hearts and Roses Cafe, as a waitress due to her grandmother, Aphrodite. Though, she does enjoy working there as she gets to hang with Amoris M. Cupid, one of her half-sisters. ** She does refuse to wear the uniform, finding it too pink and frilly for her. * Having started school late, Synnove is a year older than most Legacy Year students. * Her Mirror Blog is [[Synnove Z. Cupid/Mirror Blog|'@synnovezephyr']]. ** She also writes a Blog talking about her life, using an alias "Zephyr". Notes * [https://www.pinterest.ca/shadowspirit020/eah-ocs/eros-synnove-z-cupid/ Synnove's Pinterest] * Synnove's powers are based on Raven (Rachel Roth) from DC Nation and Teen Titans. * Synnove's middle name, Zephyr, was picked after the reveal of the names of Zephyr Haddock, daughter of Hiccup and Astrid Haddock from How to Train Your Dragon. Gallery Synnove Moodboard.jpg|Synnove's Moodboard Synnovepic.jpeg|Synnove by the amazing Taleart! Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Saucy Boy Category:Rebels Category:Norwegian Category:Greek